In Which Cooper Bares His Soul
by mariko05
Summary: An insightful Dr. Cooper Freeman. For once in his life, at least. CooperVioletsort of...more like wishful thinking on the part of Dr. Freeman...


Title: In Which Cooper Bares His Soul

Pairing: Cooper/Violet

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I _own_ **nothing**…

[Oneshot**REVISED**

The lights are dim and normally this is the way Cooper would say he liked sex, but somehow this is different. He is sitting at the bar with his best friend, Violet, as she reminisces about the good old days with Alan. Not exactly his idea of fun; but stick her in a playboy bunny outfit and maybe you have something.

"I'm too old," says Violet sadly, as if just realizing that older men in the dating game want someone younger.

Well, younger than her.

Cooper reaches out and squeezes her hand. He stares right into her eyes, "You are not too old."

"I'm older than you."

Well, that is true. But that is beside the point; he is already hopelessly in love with her.

"Look at me Violet," he says as he raises her chin so she can look into his eyes. "If Alan wants to be with this Cami girl, then let him. He doesn't know what he's missing."

Violet's tear stained eyes meet his, "Actually, he does."

Even if he does realize what he is missing and isn't missing it, than so be it. Violet has him, she _has_ Cooper and that should be enough. But he knows in the back of his mind that it isn't. They have been friends for far too long for her to think of him as anything more than _just friends_. Even if he doesn't.

Violet uses a napkin to wipe her face. "Thanks for being such a good friend."

Cooper only smiles and gives her a pat on the back. "Hey, no problem. I am always going to be here for you." He says it as if he means it. But who knows if he actually does. The subject of Alan is seriously getting on his nerves.

He looks up at the clock and is surprised to see that it is already passed one-thirty in the morning. He feels tired all of a sudden and wishes that he doesn't have to work. But unless kids can give themselves their own checkup he realizes he has a job to do.

Violet is looking at him questioningly. "What are you thinking?" she asks.

Cooper desperately wants to tell her, but thinks that his daydream would scare her away. They are vacationing somewhere exotic, like Fiji, and they are hiking. Perspiration has caused their hair to stick to the back of their neck uncomfortably, and Violet is complaining about the weather.

"Why can't it snow here?" she asks him, "So I don't feel like a furnace."

Cooper ignores her, as he takes in the beautiful sights. He can't believe that Violet is there with him and that she loves him. Okay, maybe not _loves_ him, but she has at least agreed to go _with_ him as _friends with benefits_. She spots a waterfall in the not to distant future, and runs towards it, even though the sign (in English) clearly states that to do so is at your own risk. But Violet is desperate and beyond caring about danger. Danger is for losers, she thinks, especially if they are vacationing on some tiny island that feels like it should be on top of a live volcano.

She begins tearing off her clothes as she runs towards the water. Off goes her jeans, skimpy white top, running shoes, and back pack. Off goes her sunglasses and watch to reveal a skimpy ocean blue bikini. If Violet is self-conscious because Cooper is seeing her like this she doesn't let on. He's already seen her naked, why should it matter now?

She cannon-balls herself into the fresh water. _Oh my god_, she thinks, _this feels amazing_. Cooper is helpless and can only stare at Violet's rash attempt at adventure. He follows slowly, heeding to the glaring signs that danger is ahead.

"Come on Cooper," Violet yells happily. "Your missing the best part of this vacation. Stop being a slow-poke!"

Cooper decides to throw caution to the wind. He flings off his white t-shirt that was sticky from the heat and clinging to his body. His jeans are the next items to go, and then his bag with all their money. Even if someone was to rob them right now he wouldn't complain. He wouldn't complain because Violet is by his side and they'd get through it together. He also cannon-balls into the water and makes a huge splash. When he emerges he shakes his head spraying Violet with water. She giggles.

"This is _so_ much fun! Why didn't we think of this earlier?"

_Because you were so preoccupied with Alan_. But Cooper doesn't say that because it would ruin what they have now.

As payback Violet cups her hands in the water and scoops it up to create a wave that splashes in his face. He chokes in the water, and claims he is going to "get her back for that."

Cooper pushes her under water and Violet escapes as she swims underneath him and into a deeper part of the hot spring. He chases after her and when they finally emerge, darkness welcomes them. It takes a few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the change in light, but he sees that Violet is looking at him intensely.

"Why can't we have _no-strings-attached_ sex?"

_Because I love you_, he thinks. "Because I love you."

To his astonishment Violet closes the gap between them. She hooks her arm around his neck and he can feel her hot breath near his face. She smells of mint and strawberry sunshine (her expensive shampoo that she just _had_ to bring with them). Cooper isn't quite sure what to do with this newfound attention she is paying him. Normally she just laughs at his attempts at dating _whores from the internet_. Sexybabe83 was the closest he got to a _real_ relationship and _that_ only lasted for less than a week.

She leans closer to him and he leans closer to her. As if by magic he feels her soft lips brush gently against his. She deepens the kiss when she feels gentle pressure from his tongue. He reacts to this by pulling her closer to him. Just as he feels their tongues intertwine, the _real_ Violet interrupts his thoughts.

Violet looks over at the clock on the wall, "I should go."

It's now or never, buddy.

Cooper looks at her, "I love you."


End file.
